Battle of the Sexes
by UnsealedPervertedGod
Summary: Now that the Nueroi have been destroyed for good, Yoshika leaves to go home while the others stay behind. As time progresses the Strike Witches meet men that awaken urges and different sides of them.


Paste your document here...

Chapter 1: Ladies and Guys

"I can't believe that it's only us girls living in this mansion" Lynnette said to Trudy. Trudy, Lynnette, Erica, Minna, and Sakamoto sat in their swimming pool sized bath. "We need to find some way to pass the time rather than just taking bathes all day". Lynnette just sat down in the hot bath water and relaxed. "I don't know about you all, but I'm going to pay a little visit to the new academy that they just built" she announced. Everyone stared at her suddenly. "Why? Is it all because you want to talk to some one" Trudy asked her. "No, just to say hi" she told her. Lynnette got up, stretched, then got out of the bath. "You'd think she'd have a little modesty around us" Erica joked. "It's just us girls and two women in here, who would spy on a bunch of females" Trudy told her friend as she sunk under the water. "You can be so care free sometimes Trudy" Erica said. "I wonder if that boy I saw will be there" Lynnette wondered. A week from today she saw a boy walking around the here home wearing a black shirt with spanish on it and blue jeans. She raced to her room, threw on some nice clothes, then raced to the academy. She looked around and saw him :Julio Rodrigez. "Aw man, she's here" Julio said as he turned his attention to the girl staring at him from a few feet away. "Hi!" Lynnette shouted. "Hmph" he grunted. "Why isn't he waving back?" Lynnette asked herself. "I swear, that girl is annoying, but she is cute" Julio told himself. "Hey Julio! Que pasa mi amigo?" Ramone yelled. "Aw mi primo, nada" Julio told him. "Is that that girl you told me about?" he asked him. "Si mi primo" Julio admitted. "She a cute little chica" Ramone told him. "Stay back Ramone, that one's mine primo" Julio warned him. "She's your chica?" he asked Julio. "No, not yet cuz" he told him. "Then if your don't want her, I'll take her" Ramone joked. Erica ran up behind Lynnette slowly. "Hi Lynn!". Lynnette looked up at her friend with a sly smile. "What's wrong Lynn? Did they do something to you?" she asked her. "No, nothing but just play with my heart and ripped it out of my chest" she told her friend. "Which one?" Erica asked her. Lynn pointed to the one looking up at the sky. "I bet I can make one of them laugh at me" she told her. Lynn looked up at her friend as she did a pose she called "The Sexiest Pose". She always stuck out her hip, put her hand in her hair, and winks at any boy she sees. Erica stood in her pose as one of the boys stared at her. Ramone smiled at her then began to talk to Julio. "Hey primo, lets go over and talk to those chicas" Ramone suggested. Julio stared at the sky for a moment longer, then walked towards Lynnette and Erica. Ramone followed him estatically. "They're coming over here" Lynnette told Erica. Julio stopped in front of them, then stood there silently. "Hola chicas! Que pasa?" Ramone said to them. "Nada papi" Erica told him giggling. "Wow! You speak Spanish chica?" Ramone asked Erica. "A little" she told him. "Um...hola" Lynnette said to Julio. Julio turned his head away from Lynnette. "Hola" he said coldly. "Um...so you're going here huh?" Lynnette asked him. Julio shrugged at her question. "Hey chica" Julio told her. "Huh?" Lynnette answered. "You busy this Saturday?" he asked her. "I'm gonna do it" Julio told himself. "No" Lynnette told him. "You and your friend want to come with me and Ramone to the Hidden Flower Valley?" he asked her. "Yes" Lynnette said surprised. "Okay, I'll come to get you at 10'o'clock. That's when you'd want to go there" Julio told her. He turned around and walked off, leaving Ramone behind. "Primo! Lets go!" Julio called out to his cousin. "Gotta go chica. Adios mi amiga" Ramone told Erica. "Hey chica!" Ramone yelled to Lynnette. She looked up at him. "Julio told me to tell you Te Amo!" he yelled out. Lynnette looked at Erica, then at Ramone, then finally at Julio. When he caught up with Julio, he got hit in the back of his head. "What's that mean?" Lynn asked Erica. "I love you" she told Lynn. Lynn gasped at the comment Julio made to her. When Ramone caught up with Julio, he hit Ramone on his head. Lynnette and Erica returned to the mansion in good moods. "I can't beleive this" Lynn told herself as she splashed onto her bed. Her faced flushed red with excitement. She went to sleep smiling, and when Sakamoto and Minna walked into her room to check on her, she was smiling in her sleep.

Chapter 2: Uzumai&KeAndre

Uzumai sat on the hill watching the sun set behind the horizon. She sat there calm and content, knowing some one would show up. "Why are you here Uzumai?" KeAndre asked her from a tree branch. "You're late" she told him. "I know that" he told her. The strange thing that kept them from being confused with others, they both wore jackets with hoods that they kept over their faces. Uzumai wore a short white jacket with a white hood she wore over her face almost at all times. KeAndre wore a long black jacket with a black hood that he wore over his eyes. Uzumai was nicknamed "The Veiled Maiden" due to her ability to control her long white veils with the simplest of ease without having to try. KeAndre was named the "Black Ace" due to the fact he possessed a deck of Ace of Spade playing cards. He could throw a sharp weapon into the ground through his shadow and have it pierce anyone he chose at will through their shadow. KeAndre only allowed his girlfriend Uzumai, his mother, and his cousins and brothers to call him by his real name. "So what're your cousins up to?" Uzumai asked KeAndre. He stared up to the setting sun as he spoke to her. "The two of them are going on dates this Saturday" he spoke to her. "Who and where?" she asked him. "Julio and Ramone are taking two girls to the Hidden Flower Valley" he said, knowing where this was going. "We're going too" Uzumai insisted. "Can't" KeAndre told her. "Why the hell not?" Uzumai asked irritated. "I hate flowers" he told her. Uzumai forgot he hated anything that was brightly colored. Before she could speak to him, his cellphone rang loudly. "What is it Ramone?" he asked his cousin. "Primo, come to the Hidden Flower Valley Saturday" Ramone said. "For what? I hate flowers" KeAndre reminded him. "Not for the flowers primo, for your chica. She loves flowers right?" he asked. "Yeah but...", "...Just come there" he said cutting him off. "Alright" KeAndre finally said. "Bueno primo, adios" Ramone said before he hung up. "Change of plans baby. We're going to that Hidden Flower Valley" he said. "Okay" Uzumai said to him. She tried to hide her excitement, but KeAndre could see her smiling. "Go on and get home Mai-Mai" KeAndre said to her before he began walking down hill. "I can't beleive he's going to finally take me there" Uzumai said to herself. She got home, grabbed her towel, and took a hot bath. "I wonder what changed his mind?" Uzumai wondered as she stared at the first flower KeAndre gave her after they met for the first time. "Hmm" Uzumai said she relaxed and sat back in her bathtub smiling.

Chapter 3: The Hidden Flower Valley

Julio and Ramone stood on a small hill staring down at the Hidden Flower Valley and all its beauty. It was a smooth, flat terrain covered with different types of flowers. Roses, daisies, daffidills, violets, clovers, buttercups, blossoms, and even flowers never seen by other people. Blue, pink, green, and the rare "Ivory Heart" rose was seen in this very valley, but no one dared to pick them. They are never seen without the "Special Surrounding Formation" they are often found in. They are always surrounded by Ninja Wolfsbane, a poisonous flower that is used in poison smoke bombs. "When should we go down and meet up with them?" Ramone asked Julio. "Patience mi primo. You obviously don't know that if you wait long enough on a date, your date will go into the perfect position" Julio told Ramone. When Julio saw Lynnette wipe her eyes, he jumped down there. "I can't stand to see a cute girl cry" he said in his head. "Too much dust is getting in my eyes" Lynnette complained. She was wearing a long black dress, black heels, and holding a white handbag. Erica had on a purple short dress with purple heels and a black shoulder bag. Julio landed right in front of Lynn and handed her his hankerchief to wipe her eyes. Lynn accepted his hankerchief and wiped her eyes with it. Ramone landed right beside him. "Hola chicas!" Ramone said to the girls. "Hola Lynn y Erica" Julio added in. "Hola papi!" Erica told Ramone as she hugged him tightly. "Hola Julio" Lynnette told Julio. Julio smiled slightly at her, then he turned his attention to the field of flowers around them. "Come with me Lynnette" Julio told her. She calmly grabbed his hand and followed him. He stopped them in front of a bunch of Ninja Wolfsbane. "Do you see them?" he asked her. "Yeah! They're so pretty" Lynnette told him. "Do you want one?" Julio asked her. "You're going to go through those flowers?" Lynnette asked him. "Not exactly" he told her. Julio jumped as high into to the air as he possibly could and landed right in the patch of "Ivory Hearts". He picked two of them, then jumped right back next to Lynnette. "Here you go Lynnette" he said as he handed her a flower. "Thanks" she told him surprised. Lynnette put the flower into her hair. "Papi! Can you get me one of those flowers? Por favor?" Erica asked Ramone. "Thanks alot primo! Now I have to get her a flower" Ramone whispered to Julio. "No problem primo. You'll be telling me gracias before you know it" Julio told his cousin. Ramone ran as fast as he possibly could through the Ninja Wolfsbane, grabbed two flowers, then ran right out. He put one of the flowers in Erica's hair and stood next to his cousin. "You just ran through almost three hundred poisonous flowers just to give her a flower?" Lynnette asked Ramone. "You damn skippy chica" Ramone told Lynnette. Erica grabbed onto Ramone's arm and pulled him away from his cousin. "You're not crazy are you papi?" Erica asked him. "No, just not some jelly-boned wimp" Ramone told Erica. Erica pulled him back towards his cousin and Lynnette. "You two need to do some explaining or this date is over" Erica told the boys. "Alright! I studied martial arts for at least 7 years and Ramone has a strange immunity to poison" Julio told them. "So if Lynn tries to hit you Julio, you're telling me you can stop her attack" Erica asked Julio. "Without a doubt" Julio told her confidently. Before Lynn tried to test his ability, Julio saw his cousin KeAndre and his girlfriend. "Hold on" Julio told them as he grabbed Ramone. "Julio and Ramone" KeAndre said as he saw his cousins approaching him. "Why are you here primo? Que pasa?" Julio asked him. KeAndre pointed to Ramone. Erica and Lynn walked up to meet their cousin. "Who are they?" Uzumai and KeAndre questioned his cousins. "They're our dates. KeAndre and Uzumai, this is Lynnette and Erica" Julio told his cousin. "Nice to meet you" the girls said as they extended their hands to the two people standing in front of them. "We don't shake hands" KeAndre told the girls. "Are you going to get Uzumai one of those rare flowers from over there?" Lynn asked him. "Already did" he told her as he and Uzumai showed off their flowers to the others. All of a sudden, everyone disappeared in an ivory flash. They appeared in a strange looking building with several rooms. "Donde estamos?" Ramone asked out loud.

Chapter 4: Unlikely Meetings

Lynnette and Erica looked around and found Trudy, Minna, and Sakamoto was transported there as well. "Trudy? Minna? Sakamoto? How'd you all get here?" Erica asked them. "Roberto? Armando? Que pasa amigos!" Ramone exclaimed when he saw his friends. "Ramone! Julio!" the guys yelled out as they exchanged high fives and fist bumps. "Julio, man I know you ain't too cool to give ya boys a fist pound" Armando told him. "Come on kid! Pound the rock!" Roberto told Julio. Julio exchanged fist bumps and high fives with the guys. "Sigfreid?" KeAndre said confused. "KeAndre?" Sigfried said back just as confused as his friend. "How in the hell you'd wind up here?" KeAndre asked him. "I was talking about music with a woman who shares the same passion for music I have" Sigfried told him before he explained his situation. "Ladies and gentlemen! You all have been summoned here for important reasons! For love! For friendship! And for battle against one another! The victor will choose the fate of society! That is all! Prepare for battle!" a voice announced. Everyone stared at one another confused. "I have to battle Trudy?" Lynn worried at the thought the most threatening girl she knew would fight her. "Ladies! Please pair up with your mate, choose one of the luxurious rooms as your quarters and prepare for battle!" the voice asked. "May I asked who the hell is commanding us?" a woman said from behind the others. "Shirley!". "Who are you here with?" Erica asked her with little to no hesitation. Shirley pointed to the guy standing next to KeAndre wearing a spy outfit with a sword on his back. "I'm not the only one just now coming here! The rest of us but one is coming here too" she told her friends. The girls exchanged tales of how they met the boy the were their with while the boys did the same. "Who the hell are you?" KeAndre asked Shirley's partner. "Hatachi" the boy told him coldly. "I'm going to go and get me and Shirley a room before the good ones are taken" Hatachi told them. After they had their talk with one another, the others went on and got to choosing their rooms too. Lynnette and Julio got the room next to Trudy and Siberian. Erica and Ramone was next to Uzumai and KeAndre. The others got rooms away from the others. "Julio, I'm gonna go and take a bath now" Lynn said out loud. "Alright" he answered. "Wanna join me?" Lynn offered. "Okay" he told her. "Is it just me or is Lynn rushing this thing kinda fast?" Julio asked himself as he walked into the bathroom. Lynn wasn't in the bath yet, so he sighed in relief. Lynn peaked inside of the bathroom nervously. "I can't believe me and a boy are going to take a bath together. I wonder if he'll like what he sees" Lynn wondered before she walked into the bathroom with her robe on. Julio looked up at her as she began to disrobe slowly. "Well what do you know. The little chica has a hot body" Julio said out loud so Lynn could hear him. "He likes me!" Lynn gasped. She slowly sat down in the bathtub and began to relax. Lynn closed her eyes and pictured her and the rest of her teammates in the bath with her. "Lynn? You okay?" Julio asked her. "Huh? Yeah" she told him. Lynn slowly began to inch closer and closer to Julio. When she got close too him, Julio glared at her for a moment, then relaxed again. Lynn sat next to him, trying not to bother or anger him. "You're a cute girl you know that?" Julio suddenly said to her. "Huh?" Lynn asked confused. "You're cute, but you're way too annoying" he added on. Lynn felt her heart sink into her stomach wih a loud plop. She actually thought she had a chance of getting close to Julio. Her head sunk down in disappointment. Julio lifted her head up, then he kissed her forehead. "I don't care how annoying you are, you're still too cute for me to resist" he told her. Lynn's face brightened up at Julio's actions and words. She jumped onto his lap and hugged him tightly. Julio struggled to breath through Lynn's breasts. "Aw man! She needs to get off my lap before I get excited" Julio said in his mind. Julio tried to pushed Lynn off of his lap, but she wouldn't budge. When she finally let go of him, he gasped for air. Lynn smiled at him happily. "I can't believe you said that about me" Lynn told him. In Erica's room, her and Ramone were getting to know one another. Erica kept shoving her tongue into Ramone's mouth as their tongues played with each other in a game of cat and mouse. Erica broke their kiss and both breathed hardly for air. "Wow! You're a great kisser papi!" she told him. When Ramone kissed Erica, Erica made both of them lay down onto the top of the bed. Erica held tightly onto Ramone as she shoved her tongue back into his mouth. Ramone's tongue met up with Erica's tongue and they began to dance together. Erica moaned in pleasure as Ramone's tongue invaded her mouth and danced with her tongue. When the kissed was broken this time, it was by Ramone. "Wanna play a game papi?" Erica asked Ramone. "Si mamicita" he answered. "Why don't we try to see who can their stuff together. The loser sleeps naked tonight" she told him. "Alright! Lets get this game started" Ramone insisted. "Go" Erica shouted. They both got to work on their part of the room as quickly as they could. Erica moved so fast Ramone couldn't keep up. "I win!" Erica yelled out. "Out those clothes papi! Lets see the goods" Erica giggled. Ramone did as he promised and began to undress himself. He took off his shirt first, then his under shirt, then his shoes, socks, then his pants. Erica stared at him as he pulled off his underwear. Erica stared at him for almost an hour. Ramone walked over to the bed, got under the covers, and went to sleep. Erica did the same, but she used a pillow to put a barrier between her and Ramone. She woke up in the middle of the night and looked at Ramone for a minute. She moved the pillow she placed between them out of the way. She looked under the bed covers and looked at Ramone's member. She slowly reached for it, trying not to wake Ramone. She grabbed it gently and began to stroke it slowly. "Whoa! Papi's muy grande" she whispered to herself. Ramone began to open his eyes up. He saw Erica and felt something touching him. He lifted the covers and saw Erica grabbing his groin. "Mamicita...get your goddamn hands of my motherfucking junk" he told her. Erica removed her hand, turned around, and tried to fall asleep. "He was so big, and it was throbbing" Erica told herself. She fell asleep moments later while Ramone watched her closely.

Chapter 6: Julio+Lynnette, Trudy+Roberto

Lynnette woke up in the morning before Julio even opened his eyes a bit. Lynn watched him sleep for a minute, then she kissed his forhead. Julio remained asleep as Lynn got ready to take a bath. She sat down in the hot water and began to relax immediately. "I wonder how they keep the water so hot and clean" Lynn wondered. Lynn looked out the bathroom door and looked at the sleeping Julio. He laid motionless in their bed quietly. Lynn watched him and wondered if her dream was real or not. She remembered her dream as though it had just happened. She was sitting in her and Julio's bathtub like she was doing now. Julio joined her for a bath, but there were more to his intentions. Julio let Lynnette sit on his lap, and she felt his hardened member. Julio slid a hand onto Lynn's breasts and slowly began to rub it and move it in circles. Lynn tried to get him to stop, but she didn't want him to. Then Julio asked Lynn if it was alright if he touched her between her legs. Lynn let him slide his hand between her thighs. He began to rub her soft lips slowly, as though he knew what she liked. Julio just kept on pleasuring Lynn, and Lynn made no objections to him. Lynn kept on moaning and moaning to Julio without stopping. "I want to feel you inside me Julio" she told him. She placed her hand onto his, then she opened her soft, wet lips that waited for Julio. Julio grabbed his cock, then he slid it inside of Lynn slowly. Lynn felt every inch of Julio inside of her. Lynn couldn't stop her loud moaning, no matter what she did. Lynn kept feeling Julio going in, then out of her. When Lynn reached her climax, she got ready to release it all with Julio. At the very instant she climaxed, she woke up. "It all felt so right. It felt so good. It all felt so real" she told herself. She looked outside at Julio again, but she didn't see him. Julio walked outside to talk to Siberian and Ramone. "What in the world did you and her do last night?" Siberian asked Julio. "We just took a bath together" he told him. "At least his girl has some restraint. I woke up and found my cock in Erica's hand!" Ramone told them. "WHAT!?" Julio yelled. "I knew she was a freaky lil chica, but damn" Ramone told his cousin. "Trudy did say she was an eager and perky girl, but I didn't know like that!" Roberto told Ramone. The boys stood outside talking while the girls headed to Lynn and Julio's room. Trudy, Erica, and Shirley walked into the bathroom queitly. "Hi Lynn!" the girls yelled from behind Lynn. "Oh hi you guys" Lynn told them. "Mind if we come in too?" Trudy asked her. "Not at all" she told them motioning for them to get in. They all disrobed and sat down in the bath with Lynn. "Okay Lynn spill! We know you and Julio got busy" Shirley told her. "Huh?" Lynn asked her. "I heard you moaning last night" Shirley told her. "Huh? How?" Lynn asked her now confused. "I heard you moaning. Oh Julio deeper! Deeper!" Shirley joked. "I can't tell you" Lynn told her. She may not have known what Shirley meant, but she wasn't going to spill. "Well since she won't tell us, we'll get it from Julio" Shirley said to the other girls smiling. "You are one of the only one's one us that felt pleasure and you won't tell?" Trudy asked Lynn. After the girls were done bathing and they got out, Lynn pulled Erica to the side. She told her all about last night between her and Julio. "I have to tell you something too Lynn. I grabbed Ramone's cock" she whispered. "You did?" Lynn asked. Erica nodded smiling, then her smile disappeared. "What's wrong Erica?" Lynn asked her. "When Ramone woke up, he got mad and yelled at me" she told her. "Just try it again when he's in a good mood" Lynn suggested before she ran off. "I need to go talk to Julio" she thought. "Maybe he remembers what happened last night". Julio, Ramone, and Siberian walked right into Lynn. Trudy and Shirley walked up behind Lynn. "Julio, I need to talk to you" she told him as she grabbed his arm and ran off with him. "Trudy, can I speak with you in private?" Siberian asked her. Trudy nodded as she grabbed his arm and ran away from the other two. "Adios" Ramone said before he jet off. Hatachi walked up behind Shirley and hugged her. "Hi Hatachi" Shirley giggled. "I have to tell you something" he said in a low voice. "Lets go then, you naughty boy" Shirley said as she lifted his chin with her finger. She grabbed Hatachi and pulled him outside. "So what is this about all of a sudden" Shirley asked him. "I think I'm..." Hatachi started off. "You think you...?" Shirley repeated. "It's hard to say" Hatachi told her. "We've been together at least 5 months" Shirley told him. "6 months" he corrected her. "I love when you correct me sometimes" Shirley giggled. Hatachi pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote something on it before handing it to Shirley. Shirley opened it up and read.  
I Love You

Shirley folded the piece of paper back up and took a long look at Hatachi. "Is there something wrong?" he aske her. "I'm wondering something. It took you 6 months to tell me this?" Shirley asked him. "Sorry Shirley" Hatachi said sounding disappointed in himself. "I have a hard time telling others how I feel. I changed when I joined the Anbu" he told her. "What the hell is an Anbu?" she asked him confused. "The Anbu Genikaishin is the group I belong to. They are a group of the world's top seven elite ninja and martial artists. I saw two others here last night" he told her. "Who?" Shirley asked him curiously. "The boy Lynn was with and the kid with the black jacket and hood" he told her. Shirley couldn't believe Julio and Black Ace were in the same spy business as Hatachi. Roberto had followed Trudy to their room and she sat down calmly. "Trudy? Can you keep a secret or two?" Roberto asked her. "Yeah, no problem" she told him. "Well, which one should I start with? First, I think I found out why you all heard Lynn moaning. Julio said she was moaning in her sleep. But she kept moaning his name. Then,..." Siberian let out a low sigh. "What?" she asked him. "Your friend Erica was holding Ramone's..." Siberian stopped. "What?" Trudy asked him. Siberian started making motions downward, then Trudy knew what he meant. "She didn't" Trudy told him. "I'm afraid its true Trudy" Siberian told her. "I think she better stay away from him for a couple of hours" Roberto suggested to her. Trudy stood up and stared Siberian in his eyes. "What?" Siberian was getting annoyed with Trudy's staring. "You have two choices Siberian: 1. You can settle this bull crap between Erica and Ramone, or can return back to where I found you and find a new girlfriend" Trudy told him. Siberian's teeth sharpened into fangs and his fingernails sharpened into claws at Trudy's remarks. "I think you forgot how frightening I can be" she reminded him. Roberto began to growl under his breath. "I swear I can feel my family's blood racing through me!" he said to himself. His older brother was the only person capable of calming him down, but this situation was different. "Fine, I'll help" he growled to Trudy. "Thank you" Trudy told him glaring at him. Trudy grabbed Roberto, pulled him towards her, and kissed him on his lips. Trudy wrapped her arms around him, then Siberian wrapped his arms around Trudy. Trudy began to moan in a low tone, then she broke the kiss slowly. "I'll reward you later Roberto" she whispered to him. Roberto and Trudy left the room quietly, but Shirley and Hatachi were standing on the opposite side of the door. "Hmm" Shirley said in a low tone. "I think we can have some fun with this" she told Hatachi.

Chapter 7: Lynn's Heart

"Primo, I'm sorry" Ramone told his cousin. "Que? Why primo?" Julio asked him. "I got us into this crap when I made you talk to those chicas with me" Ramone told him. "For what? Nothing bad came from this" Julio told him. Ramone looked at him with his "You know what I mean" look. "Erica's coming this way" Julio told his cousin. "I hear Lynn primo, adios" Ramone told him before he jet off. "Ramone! Papi come back!" Erica shouted when she saw Ramone take off. Julio disappeared just as Lynnette ran up. "Julio! I need to talk to you!" Lynn yelled to him. "I think they're playing with our heads" Erica told Lynn. "Why?" Lynn questioned her friend. "Think about it for a second, you took a bath with Julio and I saw Ramone's business" Erica reminded Lynn. "Oh yeah, but that's no reason for Julio to avoid me" Lynn told Erica. Erica turned around, then she told Lynn she was going to look for Ramone before she left. As soon as Erica disappeared, Julio landed right behind Lynn. "Julio? Why'd you go when I ran up?" Lynn asked him. Julio let out a low sigh before he spoke, "I disappeared because to me, you and Erica together can drive any chico loco" he told Lynn. Before Lynn said anything else, she grabbed Julio's hand and ran to their room. She closed the door, sat down on the bed, then Julio did the same. She took a deep breath before she spoke"Julio? I had a dream last night that made me happy" she told him. Julio stared at Lynn as her face flushed red a bit. "Huh? What kind of dream Lynn?" he asked her. "We were in our bathtub and..." she moved closer to Julio,"...we were having sex". Julio stared at Lynn. "Seriously?" he asked her. Lynn nodded to him, "Yea" she told him. "I had the same exact dream, but then after we were done..." he looked at the ceiling,"...we had to fight each other" he told her. Lynn looked down at her hands, then she felt Julio put his hand on her leg. "Lynn, if we have to fight, I want you to win" he told her. Before Lynnette could make an objection, Julio kissed her. Lynn wanted to push him away, but she didn't want to at the same time. Lynn laid down on the bed and pulled Julio down with her. Julio continued kissing Lynn's lips. Lynn grabbed Julio's hand and placed it on her breasts. "Huh? Lynn?". Julio looked confused, but then he began to relax. Lynn's face flushed red with pleasure and excitement. Lynn began to unbutton her shirt slowly as she and Julio kissed. Julio looked down at Lynn's sky blue bra, then looked at Lynn's face. "Are you sure?" Julio asked her. Lynn nodded to him and let him unclip her bra. Julio looked down as Lynn's breasts bounced as they sprang free from her bra. Julio slowly began to play with Lynn's breasts as he listened to her moan. "You're touch...its so warm Julio" she told him. Julio tried not to be so rough with Lynn. "You're so gentle" Lynn moaned to him. "You're breasts feel so...soft and so smooth" Julio told her. Lynn began to take Julio's shirt off of him. "It's not fair if I'm the only one coming out of my clothes" Lynn told Julio. Julio began playing Lynn's breasts again. Julio reached up for a kiss from Lynn, and got just what he wanted. "Julio" Lynn began to moan. "Yea?" he told her. "Please be gentle with me. I've never had this happen to me before" she moaned to him. "Alright Lynn" he told her. Julio slowly and gently rubbed Lynn's breasts as she laid on the bed moaning and sweating. All of a sudden Lynn couldn't stop her legs from moving so much. "What's wrong Lynn?" Julio began to ask her. "It's getting so hot!" Lynn moaned. Julio looked down at Lynn's legs, and he saw what she meant. Her panties were completely soaked. "Take them off Julio! Por favor!" Lynn begged him. Julio stared at Lynn for a moment, then did as she commmanded. Julio slowly removed Lynn's panties from her body. Julio stared at Lynn's pussy in awe. "You're body is s damn beautiful Lynn. I can't hold myself back" Julio told her. "Don't hold back!" Lynn moaned. Julio lowered his head and slowly began to lick her clit. Lynn just couldn't stop herself from moaning. Julio rubbed his finger against Lynn's clit while he rubbed her breasts. Julio sat up, and looked at how much redder Lynn's face got. Lynn sat up and began to unzip Julio's pants. "Your turn to show me what you've got" Lynn told him. She took his pants completely off. "So this is what's been lurking under those pants" Lynn giggled. Lynn gently grabbed his exposed member and stroked it softly. "I can't believe it's so big! And you've gotten so hard already wow!" Lynn moaned in amazement. Lynn lowered her head and gave his member a gentle kiss. Just when she was about to put Julio inside of her, Trudy walked in with Shirley. They stood shocked when they caught a glimpse of Lynn naked on the bed with a naked Julio and his cock in her hand. "Well! I thought you said nothing went on between you and him?" Shirley teased. "Damn cock blockers" Julio mumbled. "Lynn, have a little respect for yourself" Trudy told her. When the two left the room, Julio threw back on his clothes, then left. Lynnette threw back on her clothes and a dry pair of panties, then followed Shirley and Trudy out in the hallway. "Did you see her? And she said nothing went on between her and Julio" Shirley told Trudy. Lynn ran up to them frowning with a furious face. "Why'd you two interrupt me and Julio?" Lynn growled at them. "You're so naive" Trudy told her sounding disappointed. "I'll say you are very naive Lynnette" a voice said from up ahead. "Shirley, you flirt too much and you never take things seriously" the voice told Shirley. "And Trudy, you have absolutely no courtesy for others. You act as though you are the law around everywhere" the voice told Trudy. The three girls looked up and saw Sakamoto standing with her arms across her chest and glaring at them all. "Sakamoto! Sorry" Trudy told her. "You two interrupted Lynn and a boy?" Sakamoto asked them. "It was not our intentions to, we needed to tell Lynn something" Shirley and Trudy told her in unison. "What was so important you had to barge in on Lynn like that?" Sakamoto asked them. "The boy she's with is part of some organization called the Anbu Genkaishin. We only had Lynn's safety at mind" Trudy told her. Sakamoto walked up to Lynn and glared at her maliciously. "And you Lynnette, a woman of such a noble bloodline should never act as you acted with Julio. You are in more trouble than these two" Sakamoto told her. Lynn's head began to fall slowly. "Why are you treating Lynn like that?" a voice asked Sakamoto. She looked up along with the three other girls, and saw Julio twirling a kunai knife. "Stay out of this boy, you don't have a thing to do with this" Sakamoto told Julio. "You don't know crap woman so just shut the hell up!" Julio told her. "What? You need to watch how you talk to a woman" Sakamoto scolded at Julio. "First of all: I'm the guy Lynn was with. Second of all: You look like a woman, but you act like a damn drill sargeant. And third of all: Shirley and Trudy were concerned with Lynn's health and needed to tell her what I was, even when it had nothing to do with them" Julio told Sakamoto. "Now leave them alone. And if you need to know, I talked Lynn into doing that. I guess that damn eye of yours doesn't give you infinite knowledge" Julio told her. Sakamoto turned around and walked away. "Julio! Did you really just do that?" Trudy and Lynn asked him. Lynn ran over to him and jumped into Julio's arm. "Hell yeah! Nobody talks to Lynn like that! NO ONE!" Julio told them all. "Come on Lynn" Julio told Lynn as he turned around. "Thanks Julio" Lynn told him as she laid her head onto his chest as they walked down the hallway.

Chapter 8: Forgiven

Hatachi and KeAndre were just standing outside trying to relax as they watched the others run around mindlessly. "This is just a waste of my time. I thought we were supposed to be battling each other, not acting redundant" KeAndre told his comrade. Hatachi looked over at KeAndre, then his eyes drifted over to Shirley. "I guess its not that bad, considering the game master's strategy. It's quite genius actually" Hatachi told him. "What strategy?" KeAndre asked Hatachi. "It's a simple strategic tactic I've seen before. The game master's tryng to stregthen our relationships with one another, then he'll force us to face the ones we're the closest to until the one we love and ourself is left. He's trying to test our loyalty and trust for each other" Hatachi explained. KeAndre looked at Hatachi, then he looked over at Uzumai. He couldn't imagine facing her in a battle to the death. "I even found out that there are some stipulations to our fights" Hatachi said. "What kind of stipulations?" KeAndre asked. "Ones meant to make our battles more difficult. We can help one another, but we still will have to fight in a one on one battle in the end. The boys must fight the girls, which means...", "Which means that only type of battles will be boys vs girls. So I have to fight a girl? This should be interesting" KeAndre told his comrade. Hatachi began to walk off, then he stopped and turned towards KeAndre, "If you fight Shirley, expect to have to fight me as well" he told his comrade grabbing his blade on his back. "The feeling is mutual with Uzumai my friend" KeAndre said. Julio was walking with Lynn down the hall while Trudy and Roberto followed up behind. "I can't wait until I get to fight Julio. I finally get a rematch against him" Roberto said to himself. Trudy looked at him, trying to find out why he had such a grudge against the boy walking with Lynn. Roberto's teeth sharpened at the thought of finally beating Julio to a pulp. Julio was paying little attention to the two behind him and Lynn. He just kept looking at how happy Lynn looked as she hugged onto his arm. He and Lynn stopped on the balcony that stood above the others. Julio looked down at everyone acting so happy. He smiled a bit as he looked up into the sky and tried decipher everything that has happened so far. He looked at his cousin with his arms crossed over his chest with his back turned to Erica. It looked like Erica was trying to talk to him and he was ignoring her. "Ramone just let me explain!" Erica said to Ramone. "I told you that there's nothing to talk about or explain. You need more restraint" he told her. Erica turned around and put her face in her hands. Ramone stopped being mad, turned around and wrapped his arms around Erica. "But I just wish I could take my own advice. I need more restraint" Ramone told her in her ear. Erica turned around and stared into Ramone's eyes. He was dead serious. He leaned towards Erica and tried to kiss her lips. Erica moved back a bit and pushed him away. "Not here Ramone, everyone's watching us!" Erica whispered to him. "I don't care if they see us. What's the point of having a beautiful girl if you can't kiss her around other people?" Ramone asked her. Erica slowly pulled Ramone towards her lips and kissed him. Shirley walked out of the mansion and saw Erica kissing a boy. She walked towards Sakamoto smiling. Sakamoto had a sharp expression on her face as she looked around at everyone being happy. "Why so mad Major?" Shirley asked. "Armando is being a jerk. When I talk to him, he barely listens to me. And won't even act the slightest interested in me" she told Shirley. "Mio don't be so crossed. It doesn't really suit you" Minna told her as she smiled nervously. "And Minna! I understand you and that man love music, but stop playing music early in the damn morning and so damn late at night!" Sakamoto told her. Armando was sitting on a tree branch right above Sakamoto. He quietly landed behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "If you were that worried you should've said something to me" he told her. "Armando what do you think your doing?" Sakamoto asked him. "Trying to keep my woman happy. I hate when you get all dark and violent minded near me" he told her. Julio and Lynn were looking down at everyone from the balcony and couldn't help but smile. "Everyone's so happy don't you think Julio?" Lynn asked Julio. "Yeah, makes me feel good to be here with you" he told her. "What do you mean?" Lynn asked him. "Before we met, I always told myself to make it through the day so I won't have to deal with life. Now, I just wish time moved slower so I could spend more time with you Lynn. I don't care if I die, get hurt, or get put in harm's way. If I can see you smile, hold you in my arms, and spend even a needle tip piece of time with you, I would last an eternity of pain." Julio told her. Lynn had her face buried in Julio's shirt crying at what he just said. "What's wrong Lynn?" Julio asked her. She looked up at Julio with tears and gripped his shirt tightly. "Please Julio! Please don't talk like that! I get scared just thinking if you'd die and leave me by myself!" she told him with eyes full of tears. Julio looked shocked at her reaction, then he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Lynn began to squeeze the life out of Julio. "Lynn, don't worry about a thing. If I can get one more breath of air into my lungs, you'll never be alone". Lynn looked up and wiped her eyes with her hands. She managed a smile after she stopped wiping her eyes. Julio held her in his arms, then he kissed her slowly. Shirley noticed Lynn and Julio kissing on the balcony. Minna looked up and saw what Shirley was smiling at. "You go girl! That's your man!" Shirley shouted as everyone else looked at the balcony. They saw Julio and Lynn kissing one another. Sakamoto waited until everyone looked way before she whipped around and kissed Armando. Armando held Sakamoto in his arms as everyone shifted their attention towards them. Everyone started cheering out loud. As the day grew older, everyone began heading towards their rooms.

Chapter 9: Fiesta!

Julio walked Lynnette into the party room where everyone was gathering. It wasn't your average high class party with wine and snack platters. Or even with everyone in their "Sunday Best" clothes. Everyone was dancing, talking, and having fun. Shirley and Hatachi were on the dancing floor like they pratically owned it. Ramone, KeAndre, and Sigfried were pulled onto the dance floor by their girls. Lynn smiled seeing everyone having a good time with each other. Julio looked around and saw his cousins dancing. Trudy was sitting at a table with Roberto. Julio and Lynn walked up to them and stood there for a moment. "Why aren't you two up dancing? Amigo, I know you want to dance. You're the best dancer I know" Julio told his friend. "Roberto is taking his tail out of dancing for the time being" Trudy told them. "Why?" Lynn wondered. "Because she thinks she owns me" Roberto growled. "She can't prevent you from dancing amigo. Dancing was your first love, what happened?" Julio asked. "His first love has changed now kid. Get used to it" Trudy shot at Julio. Roberto glared sideways at Trudy. "She thinks I have to be her little puppet? I never take anyone's orders" Roberto told himself. Roberto got up, then headed towards the dance floor. Trudy watched in disbelief as Roberto danced like there was no tomorrow. Julio ran to go dance with his friend while Lynn sat down with Trudy. "He finally grew a pair" Trudy said sipping her brightly colored drink. "Why did you treat him like that Trudy?" Lynn asked. "To test him to see if he had the balls to stand up to his woman" Trudy answered. "Hey Lynn?" Trudy began. "Huh? Yes Trudy?" Lynn answered. "Have you put your mark on Julio yet?" she asked her friend. "What mark?" Lynn asked. "Duh! A kiss! You have kissed him haven't you?" Trudy asked. "Yeah" Lynn answered. "Good. Just checkin" Trudy said with a smile. The party lasted for hours before it ended. Everyone went to their rooms tired of dancing. And still, the night was young.

Chapter 10: JulioXLynnette

Lynn was sprawled onto the bed in her and Julio's room. She was exhausted from dancing and partying with Julio and the others. Julio sat down next to her and let out a huge breath. Lynn turned over and stared at Julio for a moment before he noticed. He stared back at her completely confused with her staring. Lynn sat up and wrapped her arms around Julio's neck. "I'm so tired..." she muttered. Julio smiled at her sprawled over his shoulder. "...and horny" Lynn muttered. Julio's smiled melted off his face as he whipped around and stared at Lynn. Lynn lifted herself up and looked at Julio with a beet red face. "What's wrong Julio? You forgot what we started the other day?" Lynn giggled. "Julio, it's not good to tease a girl like me" Lynn told him. "Why? You talk as though I can help" Julio told her. Lynn turned her body around nervously and showed Julio her exposed dripping vagina. "You can help by plugging my wet hole" Lynn told him smiling. "You took off your panties?" Julio asked. "What panties? I was never wearing any" Lynn told him smiling nervously. "What am I suppose to plug you up with?" Julio asked her nervously. "You have to plug me up...with your cock" Lynn said smiling. "I don't know about this Lynn" Julio told her. "It looks to me like he knows the answer to this" Lynn giggled pointing at Julio's exposed member. She walked over to Julio, got on her knees, grabbed his cock, and gave it a gentle kiss. "Hi there big fella, you miss your mommy?" Lynn giggled. Julio tried to move away from Lynn, but his legs woundn't move. Lynn gave Julio's member slow, steady strokes and licks. Lynn then sandwiched his cock between her breasts and massaged it passionately "I want you to stuff me with this, then fill me up" Lynn said looking up at Julio's face. Julio began to hesitate for a moment. Lynn looked up at him smiling, "Please Julio?". Julio picked up Lynn to her feet, then he loosened her grip on him. "You're not scared are you Julio?" Lynn asked. "No, just don't want to mess up your dress" he told her. Lynn smiled as she let her dress fall to the floor. Lynn sat on the bed as she watched Julio take off his clothes. Julio walked towards Lynn slowly as Lynn made room for him on the bed. Lynn moved towards Julio and gave him a kiss on his lips. Julio kissed her back, then he laid her down on the bed. He tried to copy what he and Lynn did that day when they were caught. He began rubbing Lynn's breasts. He looked at Lynn's face for the same reaction. Lynn's face was turning red with excitement. She began smiling as Julio played with her body. Lynn sat up, and she laid her body down on Julio's body. Lynn began kissing Julio as he rubbed her breasts. "Are you ready Lynn?" Julio asked her. Lynn reluctantly nodded to his question. Lynn began to slide Julio's member into her pussy one inch at a time. Lynn moaned as loud as she could as soon as she felt Julio all the way inside of her. "Julio its so deep inside of me!" Lynn told him. Julio put his hands on Lynn's hips and pulled her closer to him. Lynn began grinding and grinding up against Julio's groin. Julio looked down and saw blood dripping from Lynn. He looked up at her excited face. "I've been saving it all for you Julio! Now it belongs to you and only you!" Lynn told him. Lynn's face turned even redder than it was before. "I...I broke her? I'm her first?" Julio thought to himself shocked. All of a sudden, Lynn slid Julio out of her and turned around. Julio looked at the position Lynnette was in. Lynn had her back turned towards Julio and was looking back at him. "I'd feel much better if you mounted me from this position. It'll...help you reach even deeper inside of me than before" Lynn told Julio. Julio moved closer to Lynn, then he pushed his cock inside of her. Julio began to thrust himself inside of Lynn's body slowly, then he began to increase his speed more and more. "I feel like I'm gonna melt up! You're grinding up my insides!" Lynn moaned as Julio thrusted inside of her. Lynn kept on feeling her insides being assaulted by Julio. Julio looked down at Lynn, then he felt a strange feeling building up from inside of him. Lynn felt the same sensations building up inside of her body. "Lynn! I think I'm gonna cum!" Julio strained out. "Do it inside of me Julio! Fill me up!" Lynn moaned in command. Before she knew it, Julio filled her completely to her brim. She felt his hot load filling her insides up as she met it with her own hot climax. Lynn and Julio fell down in exhaustion. Julio tried to pull out of Lynn, but she held him tightly inside of her. "No Julio...wait. I want to feel you inside me just a while longer" Lynn told him. Julio laid down next to Lynn, but he felt Lynn's temperature rise quickly. "Lynn? Are you okay?" he asked her. "Julio, can we do it again?" Lynn asked him smiling as her face blushed.

Chapter 11: TrudyXRoberto

Trudy sprawled herself onto her bed as Roberto sat down and stared out the window. Roberto stared at Trudy's body as she laid on her bed exhausted from partying. Trudy saw Roberto staring at her from the corner of her eye, pretending not to notice it at first. She uncovered her eyes, and watched Roberto's eyes drift off somewhere else quickly as soon as he saw her eyes. Trudy sat up and pretended to be staring off into space. "You've changed Roberto, and I don't like it" Trudy told him. "What?" Roberto asked. "You put on the tough guy act just to impress your boys, and I don't like that at all" Trudy said lividly as she walked towards him. She stopped right in front of him and crossed her arms under her breasts. Roberto looked up into Trudy's infuriated eyes. "And I especailly don't like the fact..." Trudy began as she put her foot on his aroused member. Trudy gave a sweet and gentle grin before she continued speaking, "...that you masturbate in our bath" she told him. "How'd you know that?" Roberto asked her frightened. "Oh its so obvious baby. You always come out of the bath so relaxed and calm, which is normal. But what gave it away is the fact you're always aroused when you walk out of the bathroom" Trudy told him. Roberto looked up into Trudy's eyes, and saw her emotions had shifted completely. "You should tell me if you're aroused Roberto. Letting me handle your erections will be alot better than you handling them, right?" Trudy asked him smiling. Trudy grabbed Roberto's arm, and pulled him towards their bed. She pulled him on top of her, then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Trudy?" Roberto said. "Shhh now Roberto. This time I'm going to take care of your erection. I'll show you how much better I can treat you baby" Trudy told him before she pulled him into a kiss. Trudy held Roberto in a near death grip. Roberto shifted his body so Trudy was on top, he'd feel better if she led this train. Trudy smiled as she began unfastening her dress. She took Roberto's hands and placed them on her breasts. Roberto began blushing, but not as much as Trudy blushed. Trudy leaned forward and kissed Roberto again. Roberto sat up and wrapped his arms around Trudy's waist. Trudy stood up, then got on her knees and began unfastening Roberto's pants. Trudy got onto her knees, and got ahold of Roberto's aroused member. "You weren't right to keep this from me Roberto, and you know it. Am I right?" Trudy asked. Roberto hesitated to comply. Trudy gave his member a squeeze, lightly grazing it with her nails. Roberto winced at the pain Trudy caused to him. "Tell me Roberto, what were you thinking about while you got off in the bath?" Trudy asked him smiling. "Is that really important?" Roberto asked. "Yes it is Roberto" Trudy answered. Roberto watched as Trudy's aroused look became a slight glare. "What happens if I tell you?" Roberto asked her. "Maybe that means he wasn't thinking of me" Trudy thought. "Now I know the answer, based on that response" Trudy told him. She stood up, then she completely stripped out of her dress, then she pulled Roberto's pants off. Trudy grabbed Roberto's cock, then she glared at him. "I'll make you pay for hurting me" Trudy told him as her glare lightened up. Trudy sat on Roberto's lap so she was facing him. She put his cockhead at the entrance of her pussy. She tried to keep a straight face as she slid down on Roberto's member. Her face began to turn red, then her facial expression changed completely. Her expression made her look as though she was in pain. Trudy tried to refrain from moaning out loud, but she couldn't control her voice level. Roberto began bouncing Trudy up and down as Trudy gripped the bedsheets. "Damn, I was prepared and it still hurt" Trudy thought to herself. Roberto again shifted his position so this time so he was on top. Roberto began thrusting into Trudy, then he noticed Trudy was bleeding. "Trudy, are you okay? Don't tell me you're a..." Roberto stopped mid-sentence as he looked at the embarrassed look on Trudy's face. Trudy tried to cover up her face to hide her embarrassement. Roberto moved Trudy's hands from her face and kissed her. Trudy's expression changed as she felt Roberto slide his tongue into her mouth. Trudy wrapped her arms around Roberto as he began thrusting his cock inside of her. Trudy began gripping Roberto's back, trying to help get rid of her pain. Trudy clenched her teeth together as she tried to take the pain. "Trudy? You okay?" Roberto suddenly asked her. "I'm okay. It just hurts a bit" she told him. "Do you want me to stop?" Roberto asked her. Trudy looked away from Roberto for a moment, then she looked back into his eyes. "No, I want you...to do it more" Trudy told him. Roberto was surprised at Trudy's response. Trudy pulled Roberto closer to her as he began thrusting again. Trudy again began gripping Roberto's back. As Trudy got use to the pain, her grip on Roberto's back loosened up. "Roberto, go a little bit deeper" Trudy told him. Roberto listened to Trudy and put a little more power into his thrusting. Trudy unknowingly wrapped her legs around Roberto. Trudy tried to surpress her pain, but for some reason she grew to love the pain. All of a sudden Trudy felt a tingling sensation inside of her. "Roberto I feel strange" she told him. "I feel it too" Roberto told her. Roberto looked down as he saw Trudy cum all over him. "Trudy! Here it comes!". Trudy looked down, then she felt something warm release inside of her. "Roberto it's going deep into my womb!" Trudy moaned. Roberto laid down on the bed as Trudy smiled. After they took a bath and changed their clothes, they began changing their bedsheets. "Roberto, I hope next time we have sex, you show a little more restraint" Trudy told him as she spread out a new set of bedsheets. Roberto looked at Trudy at disbelief at her comment. "Next time?" Roberto repeated. "Yes, I want you to make me feel good, not to try to rip me in half" Trudy told him. Roberto picked up their "dirty" bedsheets and put them in a laundry chute. Roberto looked at his hand and saw something white on it. He tried to wipe it on his pants, but Trudy grabbed his hand. "I got it Roberto" Trudy told him. She lifted up his hand and put his fingers that were covered with the "white liquid" in her mouth, then she sucked and licked them clean. She licked it off her lips and smiled. "But overall, that was fun" Trudy told him. When Trudy walked towards the bed, Roberto's cellphone rang. He looked at it and saw he had a new text message. He read the message:  
Yo bro! U aint gone believe dis!

Chapter 12:ShirleyXHatachi

Hatachi was sitting on the balcony staring at the sky wondering what he should do. "I love Shirley, but when I'm around her I get quiet. She must hate me" he said to himself. "Thats not true Hatachi" a girl told him from behind him. Hatachi didn't move a bit as the person walked up closer to him. He looked up and saw a girl wearing a short red kimono with flowers on it. Hatachi grunted at her as he looked forward at the trees blowing in the breeze. The girl knelt down to Hatachi's ear and whispered something to him. He gasped at what she told him he needed to do with Shirley. Hatachi walked down the hallway and stopped midway and let out a low sigh. He continued walking until he was at the room he and Shirley stayed in. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Shirley was nowhere in his sight. He checked around until he began to think. "What if she's in the bath?" he wondered. He peeped into the bathroom and saw Shirley sitting in the bath. Hatachi's heart began to beat rapidly. He could literally feel and hear his heart beating in his chest. Shirley smiled as she stood up and began rubbing soap all over her wet body. She turned around slowly and saw Hatachi peeking at her through the door. "Oh Hatachi! I didn't see you there" Shirley exclaimed falsely surprised. Hatachi closed the bathroom door then he sat on the bed. After a moment, Shirley stepped out of the bathroom. Hatachi looked at her with a faint smile on his face. Shirley sat down next to him. Before Hatachi could speak, Shirley pounced onto him. Hatachi was laying flat under Shirley's body. He stared right into Shirley's eyes as she moved closer to his lips. Shirley pressed her lips right up against Hatachi's lips. As the two kept rubbing all over one another, and getting even more excited, Shirley started unfastening Hatachi's pants and pulling them off him gradually. Shirley looked down at Hatachi's exposed erected member, and tears were brought to her eyes. "Hatachi, I'm so sorry!" Shirley exclaimed. "Why?" he asked her. "Why? Because of me, you've been suffering because of my teasing and mind games. Look how red and swollen your cock has gotten. You're suffering" Shirley told him. Hatachi didn't see the reason for her reaction. "I fail to see the..." his words were cut off when Shirley put her finger over his lips. Shirley licked one of her fingers and rubbed the head of Hatachi's cock. Shirley then used her huge breasts to sandwich Hatachi's cock. "I'll help stop the suffering Hatachi just you wait" Shirley told him smiling. Hatachi nodded, still confused at Shirley's actions. First, Shirley began rubbing Hatachi's cock slowly with her breasts. "I can't believe how swollen he is. How could he still love me enough to come running back to me day in and day out knowing that I did...did this to him?" Shirley wondered. Shirley began feeling the heat of Hatachi pushing through her breasts. Hatachi's eyes widened as Shirley's head lowered near his cock. Shirley was about a good two inches away from the head when Hatachi pulled away from her. Shirley said nothing, she just reached for his cock. She got a good grip on it, then she began devouring it slowly. Hatachi watched as Shirley hoisted her huge breasts up and sandwiched his cock between them again. Hatachi felt something about to erupt out of his cock. "Shirley wait I think something's gonna come out!" Hatachi told her. Shirley looked up to Hatachi and smiled as Hatachi's cum covered her breasts. Shirley rubbed his cum on her breasts, then she licked some off her fingers. Shirley climbed on top of Hatachi, and looked at his cock. "It's still swollen" Shirley told him. "I don't what the big deal to you is just for a little swelling" he told Shirley. Shirley blacked out and slapped Hatachi. When she came to, she covered her mouth in disbelief. "I'm so sorry Hatachi!" Shirley told him. Hatachi seemed unphased by Shirley's strike. Shirley grabbed Hatachi's cock, then she put the head at the entrance of her pussy. "Hatachi, I'll do this is for you, but I need a little help" Shirley told him. Hatachi nodded as he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. Shirley's face began turning red as she felt Hatachi hitting the entrance of her womb with ease. Shirley bounced and grinded on Hatachi's cock, then she put his hands on her breasts. Hatachi began squeezing Shirley's breasts. Shirley felt no need to surpress her moaning. She let out moan after moan as she bounced atop Hatachi's cock. They switched from position to position until they were in the "doggy style" position. Hatachi began rubbing Shirley's breasts as he thrusted inside of her. "Hatachi! Please don't rub my breasts like that or I'll cum!" Shirley moaned. Hatachi thrusted as far into Shirley as he could as he released his cum into her womb. They collasped onto the bed and fell asleep a while after.

Chapter 13:The Mystery Lovers

Renka, the girl who gave Hatachi the advice to have sex with Shirley, wandered the mansion for her lover Kabuto. She ran through every inch of the hallway until she got tired. She knew only one way to get him to come to her. She lifted her kimono and tried to masturbate. A boy appeared out of thin air and stopped her hand. "Renka what are you doing?" he asked her. "I want you to take me right here Kabuto!" she told him. Before Kabuto could reply, Renka took the belt from around her kimono. She stared at Kabuto with her face beet red. Kabuto looked at the pool dripping from her pussy. He couldn't resist, he took out his cock and crammed it into Renka's tight hole. Renka wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt his cockhead hit her womb. "Kabuto, your's is hitting the back so easily" she told him. "I can't help it Renka. You're sucking me in down to the hilt" Kabuto told her. "Kabuto hurry up and cum! The back of my womb has been aching for your cum!" Renka told him. Kabuto kept thrusting as he felt his cum shoot out of his cock and into Renka. Renka felt Kabuto's cum shoot deep inside of her and hit the back of her womb. "That's right baby! Fill me to your heart's content" Renka moaned. When Kabuto got up and looked at Renka, he saw her licking her lips seductively. "Oh no Renka, not that again. Last time my cum wound up in your hair and on your face" Kabuto said. "I can't help it baby. The back of my throat misses your hot cum streaming down it" Renka told him. Kabuto knew what was going to be said next. "And my breasts miss the warmth of your cock between them" Renka told him. Kabuto sat down and let Renka do what she does the best when they're together, make him cum. Renka sandwiched his cock between her breasts and instantly began sucking on his cock. She stroked his cock with her breasts and sucked on his cock slowly. No matter how many times she did it, Kabuto noticed something new about Renka whenever she did this to him, like her change in technique. Renka kept stroking and sucking, and sometimes alternating. Kabuto winced as he let his cum shoot out. Renka swallowed every single drop of his cum. Once she was done, she smiled at Kabuto. "Its so delicious" Renka told him. "Renka, you must really like my cock" Kabuto told her. "I do more than like, or even love it. I worship it" Renka told him as she rubbed his cock against her face. Renka laid down flat on the floor with her legs spread open. Kabuto rubbed his cockhead against the entrance of Renka's pussy. Renka grabbed his cock "Not there baby" and put at the entrance of her ass "I want you to put your fat cock in here". "Renka, you never let me put it here" Kabuto told her. Renka smiled at him, "This is a special occasion, so you can use it today" Renka told him. Kabuto slowly thrusted into Renka's tight hole. Renka's face displayed pain, but she tried to tough it out, just for Kabuto. Renka turned around and let Kabuto thrust even deeper into her ass. "Kabuto I feel it grinding up my insides. It's hitting the back of my womb!" Renka moaned. "Kabuto hurry up and cum inside of me!" Renka moaned. Kabuto let his cum shoot out into Renka's asshole. Kabuto tried to hold himself up, but he had little energy left. Renka pulled Kabuto's cock out of her, then she sat up. "Kabuto, we need to find us a room before we get caught" she told him catching her breath. Kabuto nodded, then they got up and headed into a room.

Chapter 11: EricaXRamone

As if nothing had happened to change their relationship, Erica was lying on the bed with Ramone. Ramone was invading Erica's mouth with his tongue as Erica's tongue did the same to Ramone's mouth. Ramone's hands were getting busy exploring the various spots and regions of Erica's body. Erica opened her eyes and stared at Ramone before she closed them again. Ramone's eyes opened up a bit as he stared at Erica with her eyes closed. He thought she looked so calm with her eyes closed. "I wish Ramone would ask me to do it with him" Erica thought to herself. Ramone began wrapping his arms around Erica's hips and kissing her even more than before. After a moment the two of them fell asleep. Ramone woke up and looked around for Erica. She was nowhere in his sight. Ramone whipped off the bedsheets and found Erica under the sheets sucking him off. Erica looked up into Ramone's confused eyes. "Sorry papi, but I couldn't wait for your permission any longer" Erica told him. Ramone smiled at her, then he sat up. "I've been waiting for you to make your move on me papi, but you never did. Rather than masturbate, I decided to make my own move on you. Sorry Ramone" Erica told him. Ramone laid Erica down and smiled at her. "What are you doing papi?" she asked confused. "I got you mamicita. You're mine now chica" Ramone told her. Before Erica could object him, Ramone began licking the entrance of her pussy. Erica threw her head back in ecstacy. Erica tried to relax as she felt the rhythm of Ramone's tongue sliding in and out of her wet hole, then massaging her swollen clit. Ramone tried not to lose control of himself, but it proved difficult when Erica climaxed in his mouth. "Damn papi, you're good" Erica told him out of breath. Erica sat up and went to work on Ramone's erect member. Erica began with licking circles around the head, then she slowly worked farther down. Before she knew it, she had fit all 10 inches of Ramone into her mouth. Ramone laid back as he felt his cock hit the back of Erica's throat. Erica let her tongue massage the bottom of Ramone's cock. She then began to massage and gently pull on his balls. Ramone felt his climax coming closer as Erica's hot tongue pressed up against the bottom of his cock and her hot mouth wrapping around him. Erica almost choked when Ramone let his cum out in her mouth. Erica struggled, but she finally got his massive load down her throat. She smiled at Ramone and licked her lips slowly. "Time for the main event" Erica said as she sat on Ramone's lap. Ramone put the head of his cock at the entrance of Erica's wet pussy. Erica let her weight force her pussy to slide open and Ramone's cock to slide in. Erica immediately began bouncing on Ramone's cock as it made a clapping sound. Erica and Ramone's eyes met before they kissed one another. Their tongues danced around and chased one another. Erica felt Ramone's cockhead slamming into the entrance of her womb. Erica tried to embrace the pain, but it proved to her nearly impossible. She felt like her pussy would stretch out. Ramone felt Erica tightening up around his cock. Erica braced herself for her climax. "Ramone I'm gonna cum!" she moaned. Ramone thrusted as far as he could inside of Erica as his cum shot out of his cock and into Erica.

Chapter12:SakamotoXArmando

Daylight was preparing to break out as Sakamoto was laying in her bed staring out the window trying to decipher what had happened the day prior to daybreak. She kept getting confused when she remembered when she and Armando had kissed one another in front of everyone else. She stared at the sky as it prepared for the rising sun. Splattered with streams of red, orange, pink, and blue. Sakamoto got embarrassed at how she acted the day prior to the sun rising. "I can't believe I showed weakness! In front of everyone else!" she groaned in disbelief. She sat up with an eager glare in her eyes. She grabbed her wooden practice sword and stood up proudly, slamming it to the ground. "I cannot show weakness to anyone! Showing weakness means I am getting weak! I must destroy my weakness completely!" Sakamoto shouted from the top of her lungs. She swiped, sliced, and stabbed the area in front of her relentlessly. She showed no remourse. She tried to train herself into the ground. She lost her stamina a while later, and the sun hasn't even risen yet. Sakamoto laid down on her bed trying to catch her breath. Armando walked into their room and saw her sprawled onto the bed sweating. He shook his head smiling as he walked towards her. He put her under the covers, then he got into bed. After a short sleep, Sakamoto woke up and felt a hand on her breast. She followed the hand to Armando's body. She tried to move his hand, but it was hard for her. Sakamoto sat up and stared at Armando. He looked like he was fast asleep. Sakamoto felt a strange feeling coming from deep inside of her, as if she lusted for Armando. She turned her body slowly, then she carefully tried to take Armando's cock out. She moved hesitantly, trying not to wake him up. When she finally pulled his cock out completely, she was pleased with what she saw. "I guess he's been saving up for a special occasion. I think he's waited long enough" she thought to herself. She lowered her head and adjusted her body's position, then she slid Armando's cock into her mouth. She felt his cock's heat sitting atop her tongue. She tried not to wake Armando up, so she went slowly. She tried to get used to the taste of Armando slowly without waking him up. She move her tongue around his cockhead, then farther into her mouth. She did her best to work on Armando, without waking him up. When Armndo came in her mouth, Sakamoto tried to savor the flavor. "It's so sweet, yet shocking" she thought to herself. Once she swallowed his load, she turned her body again. She pulled her underwear to the side, then she put Armando's cock at the entrance of her pussy. She rubbed it against her clit, noticing how wet she'd gotten just from sucking Armando off. Armando's eyes opened slowly and saw his cock at the entrance of Sakamoto's pussy. Sakamoto felt startled as Armando put his hand on her thigh she had perched in the air. He thrusted inside of Sakamoto with all his might. He immediately felt her tightening up around his cock. Sakamoto was unprepared for Armando's entrance, and was taken by surprise. Never had she felt such sensations, such warmth, such pleasure. Armando looked at Sakamoto's face and saw her face turning red, and she was smiling. Sakamoto knew she was smiling as she felt Armando sliding in and out of her. "I can't believe how massive his dick is. This may be too much for me" she thought to herself as Armando continued invading her pussy. She felt her insides squeezing Armando's cock as his cockhead kissed the entrance of her womb. Armando lowered Sakamoto's leg, then he shifted positions. He now was on top of her, and he could see her face and body completely. He watched as her smile turned into a look of complete pleasure. Sakamoto's partially open shirt flew open completely. Armando watched as her breasts bounced with each thrust inside her he made. Armando couldn't resist putting his hands on her exposed breasts. Sakamoto felt her orgasm drawing even closer now. Armando began to squeeze her soft breasts as he thrusted inside of her. He felt Sakamoto tightening up even more than before. As his thrusts gained more speed, he returned back onto his side as continued thrusting inside Sakamoto. Once he felt Sakamoto squeeze him as tight as she possibly could, he thrusted all the way inside her as he fired his cum inside Sakamoto's pussy. Sakamoto felt his hot cum rushing inside of her and met it with her own orgasm. Armando let go of Sakamoto's thigh and tried to pull out. All of a sudden Sakamoto mounted him and began bouncing. "Wait Sakamoto! I need to minute to catch my breath" Armando shouted. Sakamoto smiled and bounced even faster. "Why if you're still hard? You've got the energy" she told him with a devilish grin. "I can't go as long as you! It's been months since I've done this" he told her. "Is that so?" Sakamoto said devilishly, "Then I'll continue to squeeze you dry until our energy is gone completely" she told him.

Chapter 13: Morningtime

Lynnette, Erica, Trudy, Sakamoto, Shirley, and Renka woke up all before their men did. When this was confirmed, they all met up in a vacant room for a bath. After introductions with Renka were made, they all began exchanging their stories of their nights. "I couldn't believe how much fun I had with Ramone. He really is a beast" Erica bragged. Trudy chuckled at her statement before she made hers. "Thats interesting, but Ramone can't compare to Roberto" she said. Renka placed her hands on her breasts and smiled, remembering the warmth of Kabuto's dick between them. "Kabuto's was so hot I thought my breasts would roast" she said. Shirley did a mini celebration. "Phew! I thought I was the only one who did that for their man" she said as she and Renka exchanged high fives. Lynnette looked over at how Sakamoto was smiling. Out of nowhere, Minna stepped in with a disappointed look on her face. "Uh oh, looks like someone's man didn't smash right" Shirley said. Minna looked at her confused. "What is she talking about Mio?" she asked. Her question snapped Sakamoto out of her trance. "Mio? Are you okay? You're smiling awfully big today" she told her. Sakamoto's face held a nervous expression. Minna began thinking, then she gasped. "Mio, you and Armando didn't" she said shocked. Sakamoto hid her face by sinking under the water. "Yeah, all of us has a blast last night" Erica proclaimed. Shirley and Renka began laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" Erica asked. "A blast, get it?" Renka said. Erica took a moment before she responded with her own laugh. Minna looked discouraged at them all as they sat with a satisfied look and feeling. "I was bothered because Sigfreid and I couldn't play our music correctly last night" she stated. "Well we made some nice music last night with our guys. You should try making some real music with yours" Erica joked. Minna's face turned red with anger and embarassment. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. They had all went and done something indecent with men and acted as though in was okay. While the girls conversed about their night, the guys were having their own meeting. Julio, Ramone, and Roberto were talking about how the took their girls last night. "I'm still trippin over me taking Lynnette's virginity last night. Even though she felt pain, she kept pushing herself, for me" Julio said. "I went through something similar with Trudy. She was a virgin, but she acted still as though it was more important that we made each other feel good" Roberto said exhaling. Ramone laughed listening to them worry about their girls. "Dudes, if they went that far just for you be lucky. I mean, even Erica and I had trouble last night, but I put up with her" Ramone told them. Kabuto was talking with Hatachi about how Renka acted. "So Renka is your woman huh? Thanks to her, Shirley and I got closer last night" Hatachi told Kabuto. "That being so, you count yourself lucky you are not with Renka" Kabuto said pushing his glasses up. "How so?" Hatachi asked. "She's insatiable. She never gets enough of having sex with me" he told him. All of a sudden, a loud voice boomed all over the mansion. "Lovers, prepare to meet your first day of battle. This will be a preliminary round, so no consequences are in effect. If you will turn to the screen, you will see who you're facing today" the voice said. Screens appeared and pictures of them all appeared. The pictures were flipped over, and shuffled. When this was over, the pictures flipped over and their opponents were seen. Knowing that all fun was aside, the battles were about to begin.


End file.
